


Would It Matter

by Heki564



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wakes up from a nightmare and wonders, would it matter to anyone if he just disappeared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Matter

**Author's Note:**

> May be taken as pre-relationship Scisaac if you're really looking for it.

Isaac could sleep through anything. Anything, that was, except thunderstorms. For as long as he could remember, the crack of thunder and bright flashes of light always woke him up; even from the deepest of dreams. Most of his life, he had thought of this to be an annoying inconvenience. However, on nights like this, the werewolf welcomed the interruption.

He awoke with a start, gripping the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles a ghostly white. He frantically looked round the room through wide eyes, listening for any sign of what woke him. It took a few seconds for the sound of his heart drumming in his chest died down enough for him to hear the rain beating against the glass. A sudden flash of light caused him to jerk, nearly falling from his spot on the edge of the bed.

After recovering, and finally comprehending what exactly was happening, he laid back down. Letting his mind wander far from the dream he had just escaped, he tuned his ears to listen for the sounds of the other flat inhabitant. He focused on Derek’s distant steady breathing, hoping it would lead him back into peaceful sleep.

His mind roamed through seemingly random topics; school and the project that was due tomorrow, whether or not Scott finished his, Scott’s offer to give him rides, Scott screaming at him for how useless he is. At this thought his brain jolted from his half asleep state. _The dream._ It was still plaguing him, as it has for the last few weeks.

Sitting up, he threw the cotton sheets off and slung his legs over the side of the couch. He rubbed his face in hopes to shake off the lingering sleepiness. Sleep wasn’t an option anymore. The clock on his nightstand read 3:28 AM and Isaac sighed after glancing at the glowing red numbers. _Figures._

Finally deciding what to do, Isaac stood from the bed and got dressed. He threw on a dark grey hoodie and sweatpants before heading toward the kitchen with his mind set on the idea of fresh coffee. He would need the caffeine as well as the warmth. He tried to concentrate completely on the task at hand, avoiding all thoughts of his dream

After the pot was made, he poured the bitter liquid into a metal travel mug. Then he left the loft. The storm had calmed to a light rain, nothing unbearable to walk in. He had no destination in mind, just the need to _go._ Deciding on a direction, he started his walk. Eventually his mind would wander back to the reason he was doing this. The dream he’s been having ever since his father had died.

It never started the same way, luring him further into its clutches with false hope of happiness. However, it would quickly change into something darker. At first it had been memories. His father disappointed in his grades, lashing out in rage. A constant reminder that his father has left a lasting mark on his mind.

Next had been Derek. He always wore a look of disappointment, lecturing on how he made a piss poor beta. This wasn’t a real memory, but it felt close enough to the truth. Isaac had always felt like he let Derek down. He had planned to abandon his alpha when things went south. A part of him resented himself for this. He tried to make it up by pouring all his strength into finding and saving Erica and Boyd, only to fail at that as well.

His dreams made sure to remind him of all his faults, yet they were manageable. That was until he fell of that bike. Since then the disappointing look had belonged to Scott and for some reason, this had been the worst of the dreams. Scott never said anything, didn’t lash out. He just stood, looking at him with brown eyes full of disappointment. It was torture. Tonight’s dream had strayed a little from this path. Instead of cold silence, he got heated words of anger. Why couldn’t he found Erica and Boyd before? How could he let the twins trick him into harming Allison? Why was he so damn _weak_?

His coffee was gone by now and he was soaked through to the bone. He couldn’t find a reason to care. His mind was too wrapped up in itself, turning the same thoughts over and over again. What would happen if he just, disappeared? What if he started running now and just didn’t stop? What if he left Beacon Hills and all its memories behind? Would it even matter? He didn’t think Derek would hunt him down. He could see it in his eyes. Isaac had stopped being his beta long ago. He’d lost all his chances to redeem himself.

Tapping his finger against the mug in his hand, he considered all of this. Maybe he should just go. He would certainly be less of a burden then than if he stayed. He looked up to gather his surroundings and add up the advantages of taking off now. His mind stuttered to a halt however, having found himself outside of Scott’s house. He cursed his feet for unconsciously tracing the familiar path. He cursed his mind more for allowing it.

He stared up at the house in thought. No lights were on inside so he assumed Scott was asleep. A thought popped up in his mind. _Would Scott care?_ He didn’t think he wanted to know the answer. If he wouldn’t care it would break the little of him that wanted to stay. He would feel truly alone. However, if he would care, Isaac would lose all the strength he had to move on. He would end up staying, with hopes of Scott’s approval.

He needed to leave. Standing in front of the McCall house would not do him any good. Strengthening his resolve, he turned away from the house, intending to run as far from it as he could. Yet, as he took the first step forward, a voice called him back.

“Issac?” It was his voice.

He couldn’t turn around but neither could he take another step. He didn’t respond.

Scott made his way over to him. “Isaac,” he tried again, “what are you doing here? It’s like five in the morning and raining.” Isaac remained silent so Scott continued, prompting Isaac to speak. “Is something wrong?”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he gave the other teen a weak smile. “I-I’m fine.” His voice cracked and Scott looked unconvinced. He tacked on a haphazard, “really Scott. I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine,” He looked Isaac over. “What happened?”

Isaac shook his head. “It’s nothing. Really.” The look Scott gave him prompted him to add on, “I’m dealing with it.”

The other werewolf watched him for a moment before relenting with a sigh and a carefully placed hand on his shoulder. “Well if you do need help just let me know.” Smiling he continued, “I’m here for you. Whenever you need me.”

Isaac laughed, barely able to hide the bitterness. “Even at five in the morning?”

Scott pinned him with a serious look. “Especially at five in the morning.”

His heart skipped. There it was. The declaration of care. He shook his head again. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Isaac you could never be a burden.” That serious look again.

“Scott,” His voice cracked again, “You really need to stop before I start believing you.”

Scott grinned. “Then I’ll never stop.”

He choked out a laugh. “Of course you won’t.” And he didn’t.


End file.
